


Did you ever expect this?

by lordezilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, have fun, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordezilla/pseuds/lordezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of Zayn's life. </p><p>And eventually how Niall joined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you ever expect this?

When Zayn Malik is five he realizes he isn’t like the rest of the little boys in his class.

He doesn’t mind being around the girls, or playing with them. He doesn’t think they have _cooties_ and if they did, he wouldn’t be the one catching them because there was no way a girl would kiss _him_.

He thinks at the time maybe that’s not normal, or worse maybe he’s not normal. He thinks that he should love gym class and hate art class, like all the other little boys around him. He knows that he shouldn’t want to draw everything, and hide from the balls that fly at him in class.

At ten he realizes he was right. _He_ isn’t normal, and never has been. Or at least, to him and the rest of the world he isn’t. He sees boys commenting on girls; and how pretty they are. How much they’d like to be around them now.

But Zayn doesn’t look at the girls and think, _I want to hold your hand_. No, he looks at his friend Ant like that. He looks at Anthony and thinks, _you’re **so** beautiful, Allah must’ve made you for me._

Those thoughts scare Zayn more than anything because what if his parents found out? What if at they realized their ten year old son, their only son wants to hold his best friends hand. Or kiss his best friend, his _male_ best friend?

He isn’t sure if that’s a bad thing but at the same time part of him realizes that it’s not ideal for him to want that. It’s not ideal that he could sit down and draw Ant everyday, or perhaps even write poetry about him. The twinkle in the boys eyes, or the dark hair he has.

At fifteen it’s worse, he’s spending everyday with Ant and his brother Danny. He might not think Ant is the most attractive boy in the world anymore. But he’s pretty close, he’s number two right under Usher, and it’s only because Usher has _that_ voice and _those_ dance moves.

Zayn isn’t just drawing anymore, or writing poetry. He’s also singing, he does it everywhere. In the shower, when he should be sleeping, after school, during school. Anytime he can be singing he is singing.

The singing continues and at sixteen his mother has entered him into a contest. He believes in himself, despite how much he doesn’t want to dance.

And things are good because he isn’t forced into watching Ant’s face every single day. He can focus on singing and bootcamp but, then a face appears.

The face puts every other beautiful face Zayn’s ever seen to shame.

The boy has the bluest eyes, he could paint them for years. And his hair, it’s blonde but you can tell it’s been dyed that way. He has skin so creamy, and when he sings a note a bit too high, or gets embarrassed or doubts himself a bright pink blush will appear.

Zayn swears he is in love with the boy. He doesn’t even know the others name yet, but he’s in love with him. He knows deep down, that boy with the winning smile and lovely voice, and Irish accent will be his.

So the world moves fast, and Zayn suddenly finds himself in a boyband. People know his name. _His name_. And they don’t win, but they try so hard. They come so close, and Louis makes him promise not to give up. So he doesn’t.

He doubts them in the first few rounds, but when they come close to the finals he’s so sure he’s made it. He’s so sure that him and the four other boys are going to be _it_.

The things about being in this group is the blonde boy is in the group. Zayn spends hours and hours with him, and his poems and paintings no longer suggest Ant.

Instead they are for the boy named Niall.

Niall was outgoing, fun loving and most things Zayn wasn’t. He thought it was perfect. Zayn never could have picked someone for himself, because he didn’t know what he needed.

But he did in fact need Niall James Horan.

Niall brings him out of his shell, the other boys help but Zayn finds himself wondering everything about Niall. So he is forced out of his shell, asking the other questions.

Slowly, and it’s so slow. It isn’t until halfway through the Up All Night tour that he even makes a move, and if he’s being honest he isn’t the one who does it.

He is eighteen when it happens, sitting in his bunk on the bus drawing another drawing of Niall when suddenly the blonde walks towards him. Zayn quickly closes his sketchbook and throws it to the side of his bed, looking up at the other.

“Hey Ni,” He greets, and it’s normal. They are all best friends so there is nothing wrong with that, but there is something different about the boys face this time.

Niall doesn’t stop until he’s standing right in front of Zayn.

Zayn’s body is half out of his bunk so he can look up at Niall better, and without warning Niall just simply leans down grabbing Zayn’s face and kisses him.

The black haired boy is so stunned, he doesn’t know what is happening until there is a tug at his hair and he kicks into gear. He brings his hand up to cup the back of Niall’s head and kisses him hard, hungry and he’s wanted this for so long. He can’t begin to explain how beautiful the moment is to him.

Niall pulls away, and looks at Zayn. The blue eyes Zayn loves so much meeting his hazel ones. He notices Niall’s cheeks are the pink that he’d first seen him with, the pink that makes him want to brush along the blonde’s cheek with the pad of his finger, but he doesn’t.

With his hand on the back of Niall’s head, and Niall’s hands still grasping at the locks of Zayn’s hair, Niall swallows a few times, obviously nervous and clears his throat, “Zee, I think I’m in love with you.” He whispers it so softly, and Zayn’s immediate thought is this is a dream.

“What?” Zayn whispers, because even if this is a dream he’s going to play it out and let his dream self get the guy.

Niall’s eyes soften a slight bit, like he can’t believe that is what Zayn said, “I love you, since X-Factor. I can’t getcha’ outta my head.” His Irish accent is thicker, his lips are pinker. These are things Zayn had always wondered about how Niall would look after being kissed.

“I love you too.” Zayn states simply, blinking up at Niall scratching at the blonde’s hair. “When I saw you perform, I...I knew I would fall in love if I met you...You were so much better than I ever expect, Niall James Horan.” Because if Zayn is dreaming about this, he’s going to put the words he’d thought about for so long to use.

Then Niall is watching Zayn in a look of disbelief. His eyes are so wide and child-like, it’s surprising. He looks so surprised, but soon after Zayn is the one stunned because Niall is pushing his shoulders back, pushing him into the bunk and the blonde boy climbing on top of him, closing the curtain of his bunk.

And suddenly it hits Zayn. This is not a dream. This is actually happening, Niall is laying on top of him and -- kissing his neck in a spot he didn’t know drove him crazy. But it is because he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from his lips.

Niall looks up at Zayn with this triumphant grin, as if he was super proud that he’d gotten that reaction out of Zayn.

But they are on a tour bus, a tour bus they share with their other three best friends.

Best friends that aren’t aware of them a.) being in love with each other, or b.) prefer their own gender.

And Zayn is scared, but Niall is kissing his neck again and goddamnit, Zayn can’t help the moans again because this time it’s a love bite. He’s been marked as _Niall’s_. And when the other boys notice and and realize they haven’t left it on him they are going to go crazy trying to figure out who left it.

“They…” Niall murmurs against his neck, and if Zayn didn’t feel like jelly he’d probably push Niall’s shoulders up to get him to talk, but he couldn’t. Or maybe he just didn’t want to. “They’ve gone out, club or summat.” Niall says and the hot breath ghosts across Zayn’s neck and yeah, that’s a good enough ‘Okay’ for Zayn.

So, he finds his lips back attached to Niall and the blondes strong hands holding onto his hips, and Zayn’s arms are wrapped around Niall’s neck tightly.

And tomorrow when Zayn wakes up, he will be in the blonde boy’s arms, naked and curled close to the boy he’d been in love with for the past few years.

The lads will comment on the fact that Zayn is walking a bit funny, but Niall won’t. Instead the blue eyed boy will have a smirk on his face the whole day, and then the rest of the week.

They decide to keep their relationship a secret, they are really good at keeping it hidden until Louis comes in one day trying to get a footie match started. Liam and Harry had already agreed and were goofing off outside so only Louis sees, but the thing is Louis sees everything.

He finds Niall leaning against the wall before the bunks with Zayn on his knees in front of him, and it was pretty obvious to Louis that this wasn’t the first time they were doing this.

Instead of quickly backing out and letting the two finish, Louis Tomlinson decides he should be himself so he gasped overly dramatically, smacks his hands over his eyes and screams, “Oh God! My eyes! My beautiful, beautiful eyes!”

Zayn pulled off of Niall quickly, and looked up stunned to see one of his best friends standing a couple inches away from them, screaming.  And fuck, they weren’t hiding this anymore because Harry was running in Liam close behind him.

“Lou?! You o--” Harry cut off, and it was clear he’d noticed the scene near the bunks, Liam had just noticed too, his mouth in a perfect ‘o’ as he looked at Niall, then at Zayn. “Holy fuck!” Harry added gasping a bit as he just looked at the two.

Zayn coughed, and looked towards the ground trying to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. “Probably should tuck yourself back in there, love.” He whispered to Niall, who nodded and pushed himself back into his boxers before holding a hand out towards Zayn to help him up from his spot ahead of him.

“You guys are fucking?” Is what Liam brings to the conversation, and Louis has finally uncovered his eyes.

Zayn hid his face in Niall’s shoulder, the blush surrounding his face. He knew Niall was blushing too, but at least Niall could think of a witty comment for the two of them.

“Well yeah, people in relationships usually do that.” The blonde counters, and Zayn looks up at him with wide eyes, because that was just the truth.

There is a chorus of, _oh’s_.

Then Louis is clearing his throat and resembling someone of about 6 feet and not 5 something, “Well, when the two of you are through you owe me a footie game. And I never wish to see Niall’s dick in my best friends mouth again.” He said, and if he had long hair he would have flicked it over his shoulder, before turning away and walking out of the buses but not before calling, “C’mon Haz, Payno, let them get through with their dick sucking.”

And Zayn doesn’t regret them knowing. Because at least he can steal kisses from Niall in front of the boys now.

At nineteen, he tells his parents who he really is. He tells them he is so in love with the Irish boy in his band that someday he’d like to marry him.

His father takes it badly at first, but when he witnesses the two around each other he eventually gets over it.

When Zayn is twenty he uses the girl from his management to pretend he is engaged to her. He isn’t. He doesn’t love her, and spends many nights in Niall’s arms curled up with tears in both of their eyes.

It’s so hard in those moments. Perrie Edwards resembles Niall so much, and if Niall was a girl Zayn is sure he would look like Perrie. Blonde hair, blue eyes. It’s just too much.

But they deal with it until after his twenty-first birthday.

Because management finally seems to grasp that Zayn isn’t going to marry the girl. They allow him to break off the engagement, and honestly, Zayn knows that Perrie is finally happy to date who she wants.

So, Zayn spends the next two years pretending he is single and getting over the breakup with Perrie, but in reality he spends it touring with his best friends and the love of his life.

When their anniversary rolls around and Zayn is now twenty-four, he finds a boy asking him to be his for the rest of time.

Niall has a ring in this little blue velvet box, and Zayn has tears in his eyes as he nods, trying to hold back his sobs.

“Yes, a million times yes.” He whispers, and he’s never felt so fucking cheesy in his life. But he is getting married, _married_ to Niall Horan.

They tell everyone close, and wake up with big smiles on their faces everyday.

The lads argue on who gets to be who in the wedding. Niall get’s Liam as his best man, Zayn get’s Louis. And together Zayn and Niall ask Harry if he wants to be their version of a minister.

Even if they constantly tease Harry about his slow tone, and distant looks, they know no one would ever do it better.

So, they finish up their contract with Modest!Management, are now twenty-six, and are getting married in a week.

They have come out to the world, and despite some negative comments it’s mostly good in the world of _Ziall_ as the fans had come to call it.

Twenty-eight brings a little girl.

She has a blue eyes and black hair. Zayn will be forever grateful for Wali volunteering as the surrogate.  

The girl named Laila turns into the joy of the five boys of One Direction.

Thirty comes, and Louis has finally realized that he is in love with Harry. That Harry had been singing every lyric to him.

The only thing any of the other boys say is a, “ _Finally_.”

Thirty-two brings a little boy into Niall and Zayn’s life, and maybe they have given up the dream of world wide known pop stars.

But their life with their daughter and son is better than they ever could have hoped.

Life whirls by and Laila and James are older, they are teenagers and Zayn refuses to cope with his babies being teenagers. Niall often having to remind him not to worry because they raised them perfectly.

They have a good life.

The boys in One Direction grew and became men, fathers, husbands, grandparents. They lived good lives.

At eighty-two Zayn passes away, and not surprisingly Niall passes two weeks later.

Everyone knew they were meant to be together, everyone believed they found each other in whatever heaven was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Ziall~  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> It was fun to write and I do love them a lot.  
> If you wanna send me a message or a prompt you can find me on tumblr at arwinishton


End file.
